


Martwa Dusza i Bijące Serce

by Billy1875



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dark, Hardcore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Violence, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy1875/pseuds/Billy1875
Summary: Opowiadanie MALEC!"Kiedy świat staje w płomieniach, a ulice zamieniają się w potoki krwi, ja dalej trwam przy tobie mimo tego piekła na ziemi. Spowici w mroku wieczności, zatracimy się w sobie nawzajem, a ja obiecam że póki trwamy razem, świat będzie leżał u twoich stóp. Nawet jak zamienisz się w potwora, oddając swoją martwą duszę śmierci, moje wiecznie bijące serce dalej będzie twoje, niezachwiane i pełne oddania. Miłości i podziwu do ciebie, nie oczekując nic w zamian."~BillyMalec w AU relativity (prawie)W głównej mierze ff będzie opierać się na snach i fantazjach Magnusa, który powoli przyswaja sobie pewne istotne informacje, odkrywając tajniki własnej duszy i losu.Zwroty akcji, przemoc, krew, seks i wulgaryzmy. Tyle wystarczy?Zmieniłam nazwisko bohaterów, by pasowały do mojej magicznej i kolorowej wersji życia, nazywanej inaczej tęczą i uzależnieniem od... Tak, a także zmieniłam ich rodziny.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	1. Chapter 1

_**INFORMACJE O FF:** _

\- Alec jest wampirem (ma zmienione nazwisko)  
\- Maggie to Nefilim (ma zmienione nazwisko)  
\- Izzy i Jace Lightwood to Nefilim  
\- Izzy i Jace to bliźnięta  
\- Maggie i Izzy są parabatai  
\- Clary dla mnie nie istnieje  
\- Maggie posiada rodzinę  
\- Alec nie należy do żadnego klanu w NY, jest synem Lorda dzieci nocy w Anglii (największego klanu na wyspach)  
\- Potężne demony mogą przejść na Ziemię, tylko za pomocą krwi Anioła (Nefilim też)  
\- Najczęściej występuje jeden klan na miasto, a najpotężniejszy "rządzi" krajem

\- Maggie ma 19 lat, Izzy i Jace 18, a Alec wygląda na 20  
\- Alec to BARDZO stary wampir

\- Rodzina Magnusa:  
\- Ojciec : Abraham  
\- Matka: Myriam (✝)  
\- Brat: Gabriel (młodszy)

**_WAŻNE WYDARZENIA:_ **

\- W Europie w XVII w. Clave toczyło wojnę z Podziemiem, które powstało. Podziemie wygrało by, gdyby klan z UK pod przewodnictwem Alexandra nie wycofał się z wojny i nie dołączył do Nefilim. Dzieci Aniołów wygrały i w odwecie za spisek, nałożyli reparacje na podziemie, które ominęły UK.  
\- Alec przez swoją postawę, był zmuszony do odstąpienia roli Lorda i przekazaniu władzy "ojcu" (wampirowi, który go przemienił), po czym wyjechał do Ameryki.

_**OSTRZEŻENIE:** _

Mój mały potworek jest dozwolony od magicznej liczby 🔞 więc osoby młodsze czytają na własną odpowiedzialność. (Bardziej od 16 lat, choć chyba, że pojawi się pełny i barwny opis sceny intymnej (nie wliczamy seksu oralnego, niech młodsi mają coś z życia), wtedy to wiecie... Ja nie demoralizuje, będzie informacja o wystąpieniu sceny (chyba)). Do 🔞 doliczam takie sceny, które zawierają: krew, przemoc, wulgaryzmy, sceny intymne.  
🔞 - od 18  
🚫 - od 16

_**PODZIĘKOWANIA:** _

_**Oliwa** _

_Dziękuję za pomoc przy okładce i fabule_

_**Maji** _

_Za inspirację i trwanie przy mnie._ _Zmusiłaś_ _mnie do pisania tego_ _małego potworka... Dzięki..._

**_Mogę zrobić komuś okładkę na zamówienie xD kocham je robić_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Poniosło mnie kurwa, ja to spłodziłam? JA!?_ **   
_**\- B❤️** _

🚫🚫🚫

_Życie jest jak długie i bolesne pasmo niepowodzeń. Utraconych chwil i_ _przypadku_ _, które składają się na coś co niektórzy nazywają losem, przeznaczeniem. Historią, którą przypisali nam bogowie, czy zwykłym spektaklem naszego życia, w którym to przypadło nam grać główną rolę. Niektórzy aktorzy schodzą ze sceny szybko, można by rzec, za szybko, a inni uparcie trwają, nie chcąc zwolnić swojego miejsca, innym wybitnym jednostką, na których to przyjście ze zniecierpliwieniem czeka świat. Żyjemy tak, zawieszeni między jawą, a snem. Pogrążeni w mroku, upojeni obojętnością na otaczające nas piękno. Głusi i ślepi na nieme wołanie naszych bliskich, osób które kochają nas bez względu na wszystko i kogoś, komu to zostało przeznaczone nasze serce. Każdy przeżywa coś takiego, przychodzi taki czas gdy zatracamy się dla nieznajomej osoby, tracąc dla niej rozum i szarpiąc resztki godności, jaka nam została. Przynajmniej tak mi zawsze powtarzali, choć ja nigdy nie wierzyłem, bo jak mógłbym uwierzyć w coś tak absurdalnego? Nie mógłbym. Zamiast tego, kroczyłem przez moją wieczność, grając na scenie, z której to uparcie nie chciałem zejść. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że to samolubne, żyć tylko dla siebie, dla samej idei i dla samego procesu, tylko biorąc i nie dając nic w zamian, ale kto mógłby nas oceniać? Kto byłby na tyle bliski memu sercu i wierny mej martwej duszy, by bez skrępowania, z dziecięcą otwartością i szczerością, móc wytknąć mi wszystkie błędy mojego długiego życia? Farsa i początek pasma porażek, mojego niechybnego końca zaczął się tak niespodziewanie, tak inaczej od tego wszystkiego co do tej pory przeżyłem, czy też doświadczyłem. Do teraz nie potrafię nazwać tego... Klęską. To był bardziej jak koniec i początek. Moment, w którym umarłem po raz kolejny, by na nowo powstać. Bardzo osobliwe uczucie... Ta beztroska i nieograniczona radość, zmieszana z fascynacją, gdy po całym nieprzyjemnym dniu pracy, gdy jedyne o czym jestem w stanie myśleć i czego domaga się mój organizm, to sen i należy mi odpoczynek, a jednak jedynym co otrzymuje w zamian od życia, to w końcu ten moment, gdy mogę ujrzeć te... piękne oczy, uśmiech który rozpromienia twarz, nadając jej tym samym wręcz dziecięcego wyrazu. Nieodparta pokusa udania się do instytutu tylko po to by, znów go ujrzeć. Rzucenie wszystkiego co do tej pory mnie zajmowało, gdy dowiaduje się że jest na misji, czy akurat przebywa w klubie. Mógłbym nazwać to obsesją, niespełnionym marzeniem, czy pokusą? Byłbym w stanie od tak skreślić to wszystko, wyrzucając z mojego życia, właściciela tego spojrzenia, tych oczy o pięknym kolorze tęczówki, tak pospolitym brązie, w którym zatracam się bez cienia zażenowania, czy skrępowanie nie martwiąc się tym co będzie? Nie, nie gdy on po całym dniu potrafi przyjść do mnie, uparcie i skutecznie starając się ukryć swoje własne zmęczenie, to jak słania się na miękkich nogach, a jego powieki, lekko przysłaniają brąz jego tęczówek, kurtyną ciemnych rzęs. A mimo to, mimo tego wszystkiego na jego twarzy goście lekki, tak czuły i zniewalający uśmiech, przez który mój świat obraża się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a w żołądku znikąd pojawia się stado motyli, sprawiając że odczuwam to przyjemne ciepło zalewające mnie od środka._   
_Widok łowcy wywoływał w nim takie sprzeczne emocje, tym bardziej gdy ten wręcz nieśmiało przepraszał za najście i starał się jakoś wyplątać, wymyślając kolejną to niemożliwie absurdalną wymówkę, dlaczego to przyszedł do jego mieszkania o tak morderczej godzinie, jaką była pierwsza w nocy. Tak też było i tym razem, czego był pewien, gdy tylko w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiało pukanie. Dwa uderzenia, przerwa, uderzenie, przerwa i kolejne dwa. Zawsze tak robił gdy przychodził samemu, co było niezwykle urocze z jego strony. To tak jakby stworzyli swój własny kod. Czarownik odczekał chwilę wzdychając cicho z lekką irytacją, starając się przekonać sam siebie, że to nic a przyjemna fala ciepła, która ogarnia jego ciało nie jest nawet godna uwagi. Wstał od masywnego biurka, przy którym to siedział nieprzerwanie od kilku godzin, tłumacząc tekst napisany niezwykle starym i wymarłym już językiem. Zlecenie było potwornie nudnym i czasochłonnym procesem, ale cóż... Było dobrze płatne to raz, a dwa poprosił go o to jego bliski przyjaciel, więc nie mógł odmówić pomocy. Uniósł się leniwie ze swojego fotela, dopiero przy początku drugiej próby pukania._   
_\- Kto śmie zakłócać spokój Wielkiego Czarownika Manhattan'u!? - warknął, a za sprawą zaklęcia jego głos rozbrzmiał jak echo w czaszce nieszczęśnika, który to stał za drzwiami o tak nieludzkiej godzinie. Mężczyzna przeszedł przez salon, wkraczając do przedpokoju i leniwym machnięciem dłoni otworzył, ciężkie dębowe drzwi, za którymi to stał jak się okazało i jak podejrzewał wcześniej, uśmiechający się, w ten zniewalający sposób, Łowca._   
_\- Pan Cupidinis, cóż za zaskakująca wizyta. Czymże ją sobie zawdzięczam? - zapytał z lekką kpiną i sarkazmem, unosząc przy tym lekko lewą brew uważnie lustrując sylwetkę chłopaka. Wręcz czuł jak niższy, o niemal głowę młody mężczyzna, drży lekko pod jego ostrym spojrzeniem, a jego policzki pokrywa czerwień, która mimo że wręcz niewidoczna dla przeciętnego obserwatora, jednak dla czarownika była tak idealna, jak czerń kontrastująca z bielą._

_\- Witaj, Panie Lorem - odparł zdawkowo, choć jego głos wynagradzał wszystko. Tak przyjemnie głęboka i melodyjna nuta, wystarczyła by zrekompensować wyższemu, to iż wypowiedział zaledwie trzy słowa. Jedno tak piękne zdanie, które potrafiło zmącić taflę jego duszy. Łowca doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jakie emocje i zachowania wywołują w wyższym jego drobne gesty. Jakie drapieżne i zwierzęce instynkty się w nim budzą, gdy słyszy jego głos. Jak wodzi za nim wzrokiem, gdy sądził, że nikt tego nie widział, choć Łowca zawsze widział. Zawsze wyczuwał wzrok czarownika, gdy ten spoczywał na nim i trwał tak długo dłużej, niż pozwalałaby przyzwoitość._   
_\- Ja... Umm... Ojciec kazał mi to... Przynieść - wyznał, a w jego głosie kryła się niepewność, zmieszana z ekscytacją i zwątpieniem. Brązowe tęczówki zalśniły pięknie, pociesznie i ujmująco, gdy uciekły na moment w bok, lecz po chwili znów wpatrzyły się w wyższego, wręcz z uwielbieniem. Usta czarownika drgnęły delikatnie w górę, choć to jeszcze nie był ten idealny uśmiech, który Nefilim starał się wywołać. Oh tak! Uwielbiał to jak starszy się uśmiechał, to jak beztrosko i niewinnie wyglądała wtedy jego młoda twarz. Niższy nie raz zastanawiał się ile właściwie Lorem ma lat, tej informacji nie mieli nawet zapisanej w systemie, gdyż wahali się od czterystu do ośmiuset, co było dość... Dużą rozbieżnością. Ciekawość czasem zżerała go od środka na samą myśl, że równie dobrze czarownik może mieć tylko sta lat, albo nawet ponad tysiąc, co już samo w sobie byłoby niesamowite, zważając że mało jest nieśmiertelnych, którzy dożyli by takiego wieku... Którzy wiedzieli, co działo się z tym światem na przestrzeni tylu dziesięciu stuleci. Łowcę fascynowała sama taka możliwość, choć jeszcze nigdy nie zebrał się na odwagę by zapytać o to na głos. Podziemni nigdy nie chełpili się czymś takim jak wiek, kłamiąc zawsze na jego temat, czy to dodając czy odejmując sobie parę zer w tą czy inną stronę. Jego przeświadczenia nie poprawiał fakt, iż ze starszym znał się już... W jego mniemaniu długi kawał czasu. Z opowiadań pół demona, wychodziło na jaw to, iż ci poznali się jak Łowca był jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy to jego matka poprosiła Lorem'a, o pomoc w uzdrowieniu jej najstarszego syna, który to poważnie zachorował. Irracjonalności temu zdarzeniu, dodaje fakt iż czarownik nie wziął zapłaty, a jedynie podziękowanie ze strony rodziców, którzy w zamian obdarzyli go wdzięcznością i swego rodzaju szczerością, czy też oddaniem. Kiedyś brązowooki, określiłby że czarnowłosy stał się przyjacielem rodziny i w gruncie rzeczy, było to prawdą. Instytut nowojorski mógł liczyć na jego pomoc, pod warunkiem że prośba wypłynęła z ust jednego z rodziny Cupidinis, wtedy czarownik zgadzał się niemal na wszystko, byle by tylko pomóc. Młodszy nie miał pojęcia czym mogłoby być podyktowane jego zachowanie, zważając że jako ktoś tak potężny, mógł mieć wszystko, dosłownie wszystko i chyba każdego, a wybrał akurat jego rodzinę. Ludzi, bez dobrej pozycji w Clave i wynikach niegodnych pochwały, jako łowcy. To czasem go frustrowało, zwłaszcza po zadaniu, które wykonywali z pomocą Lorem'a, gdy to Nefilim starał się niesamowicie mocno by wypaść w jego oczach jak najlepiej, a zazwyczaj błaźnił się tylko, kończąc jako kozioł ofiarny. Czarownik zawsze reagował tak samo, podchodząc tylko do niego i pytając się czy nie został ranny, ta troska i cień czucia w jego głosie sprawiał, że serce Cupidinis'a przyspieszało swoją pracę, pompując więcej krwi, a policzki robiły się czerwone. Lorem nigdy nie zapytał o to nikogo innego, nawet jego brata! W tak otwarty, a mimo to niemy i zdawkowy sposób, pokazywał że troszczy się tylko o jednego, konkretnego łowcę. Młodszy zauważył to stosunkowo niedawno, tą całą czułość i delikatność, niewinną grę z obietnicą wierności, gdy czarownik trwał przy nim mimo wszystko. To wszystko nie przerażało go tak bardzo, jak świadomość tego, że przywiązał się do niego w takim stopniu, w jakim nie powinien tego robić... To wszystko zaczęło się podczas okresu dojrzewania, gdy zaczął wzdychać do innych ludzi i postrzegać ich w bardziej fizyczny i intymny sposób. Może to właśnie wtedy spostrzegł te małe szczegóły, nic nieznaczące detale, takie jak to, że brąz oczu czarownika, czasem połyskuje na błękit, tak czysty i nieskalany inną barwą... Głębokie jak ocean! Jedwab jego skóry, gdy czasem, niby przypadkiem go dotknął. Czuł się jak dziecko, jak głupiec, czy też osoba zepchnięta na margines społeczny, która musi brać narkotyk by tylko przetrwać kolejny dzień. On był dla niego jak narkotyk, jego prywatny koniec. Mały świat, który powoli walił się by po chwili znów powstać._

_\- Mówiąc "TO", masz na myśli siebie, Nefilim? - zapytał unosząc brew podchodząc bliżej łowcy, jego ruchy były powolne, pełne gracji i wewnętrznego wdzięku, którym emanował. Chciał przyjrzeć się dokładniej jego twarzy, która spowita w lekkim mroku, ciemności pomieszczenia, była wręcz niewidoczna dla jego oczu, które nie zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do braku światła. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o zapaleniu światła, czy świec których było pełno, leżały niemal w każdym zakamarku jego małego, cichego i spokojnego królestwa. Oczy Łowcy zalśniły pięknie, figlarnie i tak wdzięcznie, że Lorem resztkami siły woli, powstrzymał się by nie przystanąć, tylko po to by podziwiać ten widok przez resztę swojej wieczności, część swojego życia w której zagościł młodszy._   
_\- Na Lilith... Iratze? Jesteś ranny Łowco i nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie, tylko nałożyłeś runę, darując sobie kolejną, szpetną bliznę na ciele? - zapytał cicho, łagodnie z nabożną czcią przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po szyi niższego, który to zadrżał wyraźnie pod tym niewinnym i czułym dotykiem, lgnąc do niego ochoczo, otwarcie nawet się z tym nie kryjąc. Czarownik uśmiechnął się lekko, napawając się widokiem jego alabastrowej skóry i czerwieni, która to wkradła się na jego policzki._   
_\- Byłeś na misji i nie wróciłeś do Instytutu, tylko przyszedłeś tutaj z drugiego końca miasta... Ranny, sponiewierany, otoczony przez swąd śmierci, tylko po co? - zapytał, sunąc dłonią w dół, zahaczając o lekko poszarpaną koszulę, docierając to prawie zagojonej rany. Nie pytał o pozwolenie, nie musiał tego robić, nie przy tym łowcy, nie kiedy ten przymknął oczy, a kurtyna jego rzęs, rzucała lekki cień na policzki, które to uparcie i w dalszym ciągu, pokrywały się lekkim szkarłatem._   
_\- Jesteś zmęczony, weź prysznic i odpocznij, ja napiszę do twojej parabatai, by się nie martwiła, zgoda? - mówił łagodnie, zasklepiając ranę na jego boku, do końca tak by nie pozostała na nim żadna blizna. Starszy nie lubił blizn, źle mu się kojarzyły... Z bólem i dużą ilością krwi, gdy to jeszcze robił straszne rzeczy, nie przejmując się dobrem nikogo, prócz swoim. Nie przepadał za swoimi wspomnieniami, brzydził się tego kim był i tego komu pozwalał się otaczać, ale nie usiłował nawet zapomnieć, nie chciał zapomnieć. Wyparcie się siebie byłoby bezcelowe, bo to wszystko co było kiedyś, składało się na to kim był w chwili obecnej, więc nie żałował niczego. Nie żałował, bo to wszystko doprowadziło go do tego momentu. Chwili w której, wręcz przypiera swoim ciałem pięknego łowcę, do drzwi, a ten dygocze tak... tak chętnie, tak niewinny, jak ktoś nieskalany grzechem, czy złem tego świata._

_-..._ _**Alexander** _ _\- westchnął ciężko, uchylając powieki, a jego piękne rzęsy zawachlowały leciutko, gdy ten zamrugał kilka razy, robiąc to specjalnie, świadomie i z premedytacją wiedząc jak jego słowa są postrzegane przez czarownika. Sama możliwość patrzenia w jego oczy i podziwiania jak brąz jego tęczówek ciemnieje wręcz wpadając pod czerń, gdy Łowca sunie językiem po swoich kusząco czerwonych i na pewno nieziemsko miękkich, pulchnych wargach. Działał instynktownie, nie myśląc, nie zastanawiając się i miał gdzieś wszelkie konsekwencje swojego jakże nie- niewinnego wybryku. Czarownik podobał mu się i to bardzo, niezaprzeczalnie. Chciał to zrobić, pobudzić jego zmysły i podjudzić, zachęcić go tym samym. Pragnął tego całym sobą, był tego tak pewny, jak tego że teraz stał w apartamencie Lorem'a, wręcz wciskając się w drzwi wyjściowe, uciekając a jednocześnie lgnąc do jego dotyku. Był też pewny tego, że mógłby podniecić się i dojść w swoich spodniach od samego patrzenia na Alexandra. Podziwiania go, jego idealnego, smukłego i zgrabnego ciała, zarysowanych mięśni i tego że musiał unieść głowę by spojrzeć na jego twarz, mimo iż sam Cupidinis był stosunkowo wysoki. Ponad dziesięć centymetrów różnicy był niezwykle miłym i podniecającym faktem. Łowca lubił wysokich mężczyzn, wiedział to mimo iż jego doświadczenie odnośnie tego typu rzeczy, nie było jakieś wybitnie duże, ot kilka flirtów i erotyki. Był młody i lubił eksperymentować, doświadczać nowych, nieznanych wcześniej rzeczy, szukał wrażeń, a czarownik był jego ekscytacją, już od nastoletnich lat, choć wstyd mu się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. To, że pierwszy erotyczny sen jaki miał, był o tym jak starszy pięści go niespiesznie, raz za razem doprowadzając na skraj wytrzymałości, gdy Łowca jęczał, skamlał i krzyczał z niesamowitej rozkoszy i przyjemności. Zadrżał znów na skutek niesamowitego wspomnienia, odnośnie ostatniego snu, który nawiedził go tej nocy, gdy to wpatrywał się w brązowe tęczówki, z których to powoli opada zaklęcie maskujące ukazując ich przenikliwy błękit. Niczym letnie niebo, niezmącone żadną chmurą. W najskrytszych snach nie potrafiłby samodzielnie stworzyć, wyobrazić sobie czegoś równie niesamowitego, co prawdziwe oczy czarownika, żal ściskał jego serce za każdym razem, gdy ten ukrywał coś tak pięknego, ale świadomość, że tylko Łowcy pokazuje to, kim tak na prawdę jest podnosiła go na duchu i rekompensowała ten cały ból i zawód._   
_\- Może... Nie chce wcale odpoczywać? - szepnął miękko, uśmiechając się przy tym figlarnie, a jego ciepły oddech owiał wargi starszego, przez co ten wciągnął szybko powietrze. Cupidinis ułożył dłoń na jego piersi, tuż nad sercem, z zadowoleniem czując jak głośno i szybko uderza o ścianki żeber. Fakt, że nie tylko on powoli tracił zmysły, zatracając się w doznaniach i chwili doczesnej, był jak najpiękniejszy komplement, czy też prezent jaki mógł dać mu jego towarzysz. Uniósł się na palcach, przybliżając się niesamowicie blisko Lorem'a, gdy ich usta dzieliły tylko milimetry. Stali tak chwilę, oddychając tym samym powietrzem. Czarownik pogładził bok niższego, zahaczając o nagą skórę, przez rozszarpany materiał koszuli. Nachylił się i musnął czerwone i miękkie wargi Łowcy, skubiąc dolną zębami, na co tamten jęknął głośno, rozkosznie i niezwykle pobudzająco, nie spodziewając się takiego ruchu ze strony starszego._   
_\- Alex...ander - stęknął nieskładnie, rozchylając szerzej wargi, gdy czarownik skupił się nie tyle na pocałunku, co na pieszczeniu ich swoim językiem i zębami. Zassał się zaborczo na dolnej wardze Łowcy, ciągnąc ją wręcz boleśnie w swoją stronę, zaciskając na niej zęby, rozgryzając ją lekko, póki nie poczuł na języku cierpkiego posmaku krwi. Młodszy odchylił lekko głowę, stając bardziej na palcach chcąc znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej czarownika. Jego palce zaciskały się na czarnej koszulce, przyciągając ciało Lorem'a, tak że ten przyszpilał go mocniej do dębowych drzwi. Westchnął bezwstydnie, czując jak gorący język sunie po jego wargach i niech_ _**piekło upadnie** _ _, jeśli sam szatan własnoręcznie nie stworzył tego owocu grzechu, który tak skutecznie potrafił odciągnąć uwagę Łowcy, od samego faktu, że właśnie stracił pas na sztylety. Skórzane rzemyki zostały rozpięte, a pas z metalicznym brzękiem upadł na drewniane panele._

_\- Oh... Panie Cupidinis... Chyba właśnie pana rozbroiłem - zakpił czarownik, odsuwając się nieznacznie od młodego mężczyzny. Celowo używał nazwiska Nefilim, chcąc się z nim jeszcze trochę podroczyć, tym bardziej iż młodszy najwyraźniej powoli tracił panowanie nad samym sobą, a co za tym idzie wszelkie hamulce._   
_\- Powinieneś iść spać... Jutro z tego co pamiętam, miałeś mieć dyżur - przypomniał składając wręcz motyle pocałunki na alabastrowej skórze, szyi Łowcy, z którego to gardła wyrwał się rozpaczliwy dźwięk, gdy starszy wcisnął swoje kolano między jego uda, napierając mocno na jego krocze. Uścisk jednak zelżał, niemal tak szybko jak się pojawił, nie pozwalając młodszemu na nacieszenie się tą chwilą, tym doznanie. Cupidinis sapnął głośno, wyrażając w ten sposób swoją dezaprobatę, na fakt że starszy zaprzestał swoich tak śmiałych, zabarwionych pożądaniem poczynań. Dłonie czarownika sunął na biodra Łowcy, zaciskając się na nich mocno, wręcz brutalnie, pewnie i tak władczo że ciało drży tak wyraźnie pod jego dotykiem, owładnięte ekstazą._   
_\- shhh... Mój piękny Łowca... - szepcze, ujmując jego podbródek w jedną dłoń, bardziej odchylając jego głowę. Czarownik w snach nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie bardziej grzesznego widoku, niż ten który teraz miał przed sobą. Oczy pociemniałe z pożądania, rozchylone wargi, tak opuchnięte i wilgotne jakby zostały dobrze_ _**wypieprzone** _ _, choć ledwo je musnął, nie zdążył się nimi odpowiednio zająć. Łowca drżał cały, wręcz odpływając z rozkoszy, tak delikatnych i pobudzających pieszczot, że Lorem poczuł się mile zaskoczony jego żywymi reakcjami._

_**Był doskonały, perfekcyjny i niech piekło upadnie, jeżeli sam Raziel własnoręcznie nie wyrzeźbił go w złocie.** _

_\- Mój wyjątkowy... Jedyny, który ma jakieś znaczenie - westchnął w jego wargi, drażniąc się z młodszym i wymuszając cichy, słodki jęk, gdy poczuł jak ten sunie dłońmi po jego plecach, zaciskając palce na materiale czarnej koszulki, wręcz ją rwąc. Pełen satysfakcji uśmiech wkradł się na jego oblicze, zdradzając przy tym to, jak pewnie czuł się w tej chwili czarownik. Panował nad sytuacją, samemu będąc świadomym tego co się z nim dzieje, doprowadzając Łowcę na skraj, samym spojrzeniem._   
_\- Jesteś piękny... Tak strasznie piękny i idealny - szepcze delikatnie pieszcząc dłońmi rozgrzaną skórę na jego policzkach, wpatrując się w niego oczarowany. Młodszy uchylił powieki, ukazując niesamowicie pociemniałe z podniecenia oczy, wlepiając w Alexandra swój wzrok, w którym czaiło się tyle wielkich i przepięknych uczuć._   
_-_ _**Doskonały** _ _... - mamrocze owiewając swoim oddechem jego usta, drażniąc je i wymuszając tęskne westchnienie, na granicy żałosnego kwilenia, ze strony Łowcy._

_\- Pocałuj mnie... Aniele... proszę - szepcze zaciskając władczo palce na pośladkach czarownika, pieszcząc je i ugniatając. Przygryzł dolną wargę widząc jak Lorem przymyka oczy, rozchylając usta i jęcząc cicho, zachęcająco i specjalnie chcąc go bardziej pobudzić. Widok ten sprawił, że Łowca wręcz czuł jak krew w jego żyłach wrze i pali go od środka. Przyciągnął do siebie smukłe i wyraźnie kruchsze ciało Alexandra, sunąc gorącym językiem po jego wargach, badając je i wzdychając nad ich niezwykłą miękkością i finezyjnym kształcie. Pieścił je dokładnie, spijając z nich słodkie, wyuzdane westchnienia. Czarownik trwał chwilę omamiony przyjemnością, po chwili bezwstydnie kąsając wargę kochanka, drażniąc ją zaborczo, minimalnie chcąc odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Dłonie z policzków Łowcy, zjechały na szczeknę, a potem powoli pieszcząc jego skórę, zacisnęły się władczo na gardle. Młodszy rozchylił wargi sapiąc cicho, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Uchylił powieki, które zakryła wcześniej kurtyna rzęs. Wpatrzył się w niego, zatracając się w intensywnym spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu, prosząc go niemo i oblizując wargi. Ich usta przywarły do siebie mocno, niechlujnie i brutalnie, niemal w tym samym momencie spragnione swojej bliskości. Języki splotły się w zjawiskowym, agresywnym i namiętnym tańcu zdradzając tym samym brak zahamowani i utratę wszelkiej samokontroli. Pożądanie i chęć dominacji zwyciężyły, całkowicie gubiąc uczucie i chęć oddania się. Czarownik naparł mocno na jego krocze, drażnią intensywnie jego niemiłosiernie twardą i gotową męskość, która tak bardzo domagała się jego uwagi._  
\- Alec~! - jęczy głośno i przeciągle, a jego głos odbija się echem w czaszce wyższego. Alexander nie przestawał pieścić jego warg, mimo iż sam Cupidinis zgubił tępo, bardziej skupiając się na ucisku w dolnych partiach ciała, niżeli słodkich i tak kurewsko kusząco czerwonych, obrzmiałych od pocałunku wargach podziemnego. Łowca powoli tracił wszelki kontakt z rzeczywistością, czując jak starszy sunie językiem po jego szczęce, tworząc mokre ślady na jego skórze o tak pięknym, wręcz złotym odcieniu i miękkości aksamitu, mimo licznych blizn po runach, pamiątkach po odbytych walkach i niebezpiecznym życiu.

\- Mags... Maggie - mamrocze w jego skórę, wzdychając cicho, tłumiąc jęk, przytykając wargi do jego szyi, na której mocno zacisnął zęby. Dreszcz przyjemności przeszedł przez jego ciało, powodując ciarki na plecach i mrowienie w okolicach podbrzusza. Łowca czuł jak jego kolana powoli miękną, odmawiając mu posłuszeństwa, przez co osunął się na ziemię, wciśnięty mocno w ścianę, przez ciało obok. Spiął lekko mięśnie, powoli odzyskując świadomość. Uczucie strachu zmieszanej z bólem i poczuciem przerażenia przeszedł przez ciało Magnusa, gdy czuł jak krew kotłująca się w jego żyłach powoli zalewa jego gardło, uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie. Ciało drgnęło w spazmach, zacisnął mocno, desperacko palce na czymś co na pewno nie było _**jego**_ Alexandrem. Szarpnął się, starając się uwolnić z mocnych objęć i kłów wbitych w jego grdykę. Ostatkiem sił sięgnął do pasa na udzie, wyszarpując ostrze, kurczowo chwytając rękojeść. Wrzask bólu uwiązł w rozszarpanym gardle, sprawiając, że Łowca kaszlnął krwią, brudząc posoką swoje kolana. Zamroczony spojrzał przed siebie, a jedyne co zamajaczyło w półmroku były czerwone, jarzące się ślepia, wlepione w coś, co stało w wejściu do uliczki.  
\- **_MAGNUS!?_** \- pełen przerażenia krzyk, był jedynym co do niego dotarło, nim wstrząs spowodowany utratą krwi przeszył jego ciało. Przytknięta do gardła dłoń nawet w minimalnym stopniu nie pomagała w zatamowaniu krwawienia. Powieki opasły, ukrywając przed nim świat, gdy powoli stracił przytomność. Zjechał bezwładnie po ścianie, uderzając głową o twardy beton.


	3. Chapter 3

🔞🔞🔞

Czerwień szkarłatu i niesamowity ból, który był wszechobecny i ogarniał jego całe ciało, które drżało w spazmach, bez konkretnego źródła. Jego wspomnienia majaczyły niebezpiecznie, gdy jedyne co był w stanie do siebie przywołać, to mrok uliczki i krew, której czerwień mienił się tak koszmarnie w blasku księżyca, wyraźnie wyróżniając się na tle brudnej kostki brukowej, na której to bezwładnie klęczał, po chwili leżąc. Dużo krwi i bólu ogarniającego każdy mięsień, sprawiając że przez samo wspomnienie, jego ciało szamotało się niespokojnie w pościeli, plącząc się w niej, a z gardła wydobywał się niemy krzyk, który mimo iż niesłyszalny, rozrywał go od środka tylko pogarszając jego stan. Szloch ogarnął Magnusa, zalewając wraz z przerażeniem i czystą chęcią śmierci. Byle by tylko to piekło się skończyło. Łowca czuł jak jego krew gotuje się w żyłach, parząc go i wypalając rany na skórze, tak jakby chciała się wydostać z jego ciała.   
**_Instytut, kłótnia i wyjście na miasto._**  
Nikłe wspomnienia zamajaczyły w jego ogarniętym agonią umyśle, mimo iż w gruncie rzeczy nawet nie potrafił się na nich skupić. Twarz brata widział jak przez mgłę, a jego słowa gubiły się i topiły w jeden dziwnie niezrozumiały bełkot, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Wizja księżyca i pochłoniętego mrokiem miasta, zmąciła boleśnie jego umysł, wykradając z pomiędzy jego warg dziwne jęknięcie, na granicy warknięcia a żałosnego kwilenia. Tak jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować, jakie emocje przeważają w nim w tym momencie. Leżał zalany potem i łzami, uchylając powieki i wlepiając nieprzytomne, zasłonięte nieprzyjemną mgłą spojrzenie w sufit, wodząc nim leniwie po pomieszczeniu, powoli schodząc w stronę drzwi, w których to zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie niezwykle błękitne tęczówki, w których to wyraźnie kryła się troska zmieszana z bólem. Wargi starszego drgnęły, jakby coś mówił, lecz Łowca nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego słów, choć starał się skupić na jego aksamitnym i głębokim głosie. Tak bardzo pragnął usłyszeć jego głos, że wręcz czuł jak łka z bezsilności. Pragnął ukojenia, jakie dawała mu obecność Alexandra, jego dotyk miękkiej skóry, słowa wypowiedziane czułym szeptem z taką głębią, jego błękitne tak idealne oczy... Kojący szept jaki wypowiada wyższy, miesza się i łączy zagłuszony przez rozdzierający krzyk Łowcy, gdy jego ciało pręży się pod wpływem zaklęcia i iskier. Mimo umysłu oderwanego od rzeczywistości, uparcie trzymało się świadomości, nie chcąc jej utracić na rzecz sennych majaków i koszmarów.  
\- ... **_Alec_**... - szlocha cicho, wlepiając w niego roziskrzone, jakby bardziej przytomne spojrzenie. Starszy podszedł do niego niezwykle szybko, wręcz w dwóch krokach pokonując całą długość pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosy delikatnie ujął dłoń Łowcy, gładząc ją uspokajająco, a jego kojąco jasna i chłodna skóra, tak pięknie kontrastowała z rozgrzaną i złotawą pół przytomnego Azjaty.   
**_Krew_**  
 _Ciemna uliczka ciągnęła się jakby w nieskończoność, choć może tylko miał takie wrażenie bardziej skupiony na własnych uczuciach i kołatających się w czaszce myślach, niżeli na brukowanej ścieżce, która niczym wąż wiła się między budynkami, tworząc swego rodzaju labirynt. Może nie powinien tak reagować, tak żywo i nieodpowiedzialnie, wychodząc z instytutu po kłótni z bratem, prosto w ogarnięte nocą miasto. W końcu był już dorosły, był najstarszym synem i powinien dawać przykład innym, choć czy osoba o jego nazwisku w ogóle była godna naśladowania? Uważał, że nie, wiedział dobrze że jego przeświadczenie jest popierane przez innych Nefilim. Wpatrzył się w niebo, które mimo iż zasłonięte przez wieżowce, majaczyło delikatnie blaskiem księżyca i gwiazdami. Kochał tego dzieciaka, tak bardzo, że czasem zapominał że tak bliska mu osoba mogłaby go tak bardzo zranić i to jednym słowem. Odkrywanie się przed innymi zawsze niosło to ryzyko, że osoba nadwyręży twoje zaufanie i zrani cię z czystej złośliwości i z premedytacją. Szedł ignorując otoczenie i deszcz, który zaczął padać jeszcze mocniej, mocząc jego ubrania. Włosy już dawno opadły na jego twarz, wpadając do oczu Azjaty, boleśnie ograniczając jego pole widzenia do żałosnego minimum, przez co jedyne co był w stanie zobaczyć to kosmyki włosów i własny nos. Nie przejmował się tym, iż w istocie wręcz nie widział. Coś tak ważnego, było dla niego teraz tak nieistotne, że nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Magnus nie musiał wiedzieć gdzie jest, bo podświadomie od samego początku, od samego wyjścia z Instytutu dobrze wiedział dokąd kierują go jego stopy. Jego mały azyl, miejsce do którego zawsze uciekał gdy szukał ukojenia, czy chciał się oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości. Nagromadzone emocje przysłaniały mu zdrowy rozsądek, przez co nawet nie zauważył że wyszedł na miasto w środku nocy, samemu i do tego nie biorąc ze sobą żadnej broni, nic poza krótkim sztyletem, który rzemykami był przypięty do jego prawego uda. W pośpiechu również zapomniał o kurtce, co w czasie wczesnej jesieni było dość niemądrym posunięciem z jego strony. Magnus czuł jak materiał fioletowej niegdyś koszulki, teraz mokrej, wpadającej pod czerń powoli przylega do jego klatki piersiowej, brzucha i pleców uwydatniając jego budowę i wręcz atletycką sylwetkę jeszcze bardziej. Co jak co, ale codzienne treningi miały tylko jeden plus. Mięśnie i zniewalający wygląd, którym mógł się pochwalić prawie każdy Nefilim._

\- **_MAGNUS_** ** _!!_** -

Otworzył oczy, oddychając ciężko, nierównomiernie przez usta, a powietrze nie chciało przejść przez jego zaciśnięte w szlochu gardło. Łzy mimowolnie płynęły po jego policzkach, mieniąc się na złotej skórze w blasku księżyca, niczym diamenty. Łowca zamrugał kilkukrotnie, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do panującego w pomieszczeniu pół mroku. Omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, przyjemnie bordowe ściany i meble z ciemnego dębu nie nasuwały mu na myśl swojego pokoju w Instytucie, lecz mimo to były dziwnie znajome, nie wywoływały w nim lęku, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Niepewnie, z lekkim ociąganiem i przesadną wręcz ostrożnością Azjata podniósł się do siadu, podpierając się rękoma o łóżko. Czuł jak jego ciało powoli zapada się w niesamowicie miękki materac, sprawiając wrażenie jakby tonął, zatapiając się we wszechobecnym puchu pierzyn. Łowca odgarnął leniwie włosy, które puszczone wolno, opadały czarnymi kaskadami wodospadu, przysłaniając lekko jego twarz i wpadając mu do oczu, ograniczając boleśnie jego pole widzenia. Roziskrzone spojrzenie, pełnych ekscytacji zmieszanej z niepokojem oczu, wbił w okno, które pomimo panującej na zewnątrz nocy, było zasłonięte. Nie szczelnie, gdyż pojedyncze promienie bladego światła, wpadały do pokoju oświetlając delikatnie ściany i meble, mącąc gęstą niczym smoła ciemność. Usta Azjaty drgnęły w pół uśmiechu. Czystym i delikatnym, ukazującym jego częściowe oderwanie od rzeczywistości, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarła przyjemna woń... Delikatny, kojący zapach. Zapowiedź czystej miłości i oddania, bezpieczeństwa. Powieki opadły, a ciemne, długie rzęsy zawachlowały leciutko. Pomarańcz z ziołami i lasem... Ulubiona mieszanka Cupidinis'a, która to tak miło drażniła jego czułe zmysły, tępiąc je i sprawiając że gubił się w otaczającej go rzeczywistości. To tak jak labirynt, sen na jawie, gdy nie wie się już co tak na prawdę jest teraźniejszością, a co wytworem naszej chorej fantazji. Tak stwierdzenie, że Alexander był jego fantazją, odskocznią od prostego i szarego dnia, był trafny i prawdziwy. Delikatny rumieniec wykwitł na jego policzkach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego na jaki tor powoli schodzą jego myśli, ale sama wizja wyobrażania sobie miękkości jego warg, aksamitu bladej, wiecznie chłodnej skóry i głębokiego głosu, była silniejsza niż moralność i zawstydzenie. Bo jak można wstydzić się tego, iż podziwia się obiekt westchnień wielu, choć Magnus chciał by był tylko jego i by tylko on mógł do niego wzdychać i podziwiać go. Mieć Alexandra takim, jakim jeszcze nikt go nie miał... Nie realne, ale jednocześnie tak słodko kuszące pragnienie, rozrywało serce, które niespokojnie kołatało się w piersi młodego Łowcy. Podziwiał Alexandra chłonąc jego bliskość za pomocą danego wyobrażania go sobie. Mógłby patrzeć na niego godzinami, a dalej sądził, że nie miałby dość, nigdy nie miałby go dość. O niczym nie marzył tak, jak o tym by słychać non stop jego głos, który tak przyjemnie drażnił jego zmysły, tą swoją głębią, gdy to wymawiał jego imię, szepcząc jakby z naganą, na granicy troski i rodzicielskiego uczucia. Lekki zarys mięśni na jego brzuchu widział tylko raz, ale tyle wystarczyło by żywic się tym wspomnieniem, badając każdy skrawek jego skóry, pieszcząc leniwie jego mięśnie, powoli ucząc się ich na pamięć. Kawałek po kawałku, przez resztę nocy albo najlepiej wieczności, jaką wykradł by bogom. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, przechodząc przez kręgosłup, przez co Azjata zamruczał cicho niczym zadowolony kot. Przyjemny stan zawieszenia przerwał mu ruch, który zmącił ciemność, gdy długa i ciężka zasłona, zafalowała niebezpiecznie, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia snopy światła. Łowca mimowolnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, jakby w gotowości do ataku, co sprawiło mu wyraźny ból i dyskomfort, który zignorował go na rzecz instynktu samozachowawczego. Trwał tak chwilę, może kilka sekund, uważnie lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast potwora, na łóżko wskoczyła biała kulka futra. Czuły uśmiech samoistnie wkradł się na jego usta, gdy oczy zalśniły na widok uroczego stworzonka. Biała, aksamitna i niezwykle przyjemna w dotyku sierść kontrastowała z mrokiem, przez co kot był idealnie widoczny, a jego zielone oczy z okrągłymi niczym sam księżyc źrenicami, skrzyły się w ciemności, tak drapieżnie i figlarnie wlepiając się w Magnusa. Młody mężczyzna rozchylił wargi chcąc przywołać do siebie stworzenie, lecz niespodziewane ukłucie bólu w gardle, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło. Przejechał palcami po szyi, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że nie natrafił na miękką i ciepłą skórę, a szorstki i zimny materiał opatrunku. Zmarszczył brwi starając się sobie przypomnieć co też się stało. Wspomnienia napłynęły kolejną, niezwykle bolesną i nieprzyjemną falą, sprawiając że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Podparł się drżącymi rękoma o materac, chcąc utrzymać się w pionie, przygryzając przy tym niezdrowo blade usta, powstrzymując cichy jęk bólu, który to usiłował przedostać się przez jego usta.  
 ** _Krew_**  
 _Krew i uczucie osamotnienia zmieszane z niewyobrażalnym bólem i... Krzykiem przerażenia, który zlewał się w imię Łowcy. "Magnus" powtarzane jak mantra tuż obok jego ucha i wilgoć na policzkach, choć Azjata nie pamiętał by płakał, więc kogo mogły być te łzy? Kto tak rozpaczliwie powtarzał jego imię, skoro on nie potrafił wydobyć z pomiędzy swoich warg, choćby szlochu, czy jęku bólu?_  
 _ **Magnus, proszę... Proszę wytrzymaj jeszcze chwile, obiecuję że... Maggie...**_  
 _Krew szybko zalewała jego gardło, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie, gdy płuca piekły niemiłosiernie, a ciało w spazmach starało się złapać oddech. Instynktownie przyłożył dłonie do gardła, chcąc zatamować krwawienie, gdy powoli zaczęło do niego docierać co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Jak mógł być tak głupim i nieostrożnym, by nie zauważać demona, który podkradł się do niego, kryjąc się w mroku, po czym rzucił się na niego wbijając swoje kły, prosto w gardło niczego nie spodziewającego się Łowcy. Nawet nie potrafił wytknąć sobie faktu, iż nie zabrał Stelli, choć i tak nie miało to znaczenia, gdyż nie przydałaby mu się w takim momencie jak ten. Przyziemni mówią, że gdy śmierć jest blisko, gdy powoli ogarnia twoje ciało, całe życie przelatuje ci przed oczami, wszystkie szczęśliwe i smutne chwilę. Marzenia i plany na przyszłość... Więc dlaczego gdy to Magnus leżał na brukowym chodniku, jedyne co majaczyło mu przed oczami był Alexandre? Jego piękny uśmiech, który tak uparcie kryje przed światem i radośnie skrzące się oczy... Nagle w głowie ma tylko obraz, gdy oboje siedzieli u nie w mieszkaniu i rozmawiali to... Wszystkim i o niczym, śmiejąc się i żartując tak jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Nie potrafił myśleć i rodzinie, przyjaciołach czy o swojej parabatai. Zamiast tego jego myśli uparcie krążyły wokół postaci wampira. Najbardziej martwił się o to, jak on zareaguje... Czy w ogóle się tym przejmie, czy wręcz przeciwnie?_

 _\- Magnus!? - rozdzierający krzyk, pełen zaskoczenia i przerażenia, gdy głos łamie się pod koniec. Azjata uchyla powieki, starając się dostrzec osobę, która wydała z siebie tak rozpaczliwy dźwięk, jakim było jego imię. Nie zdołał zobaczyć właściciela tego jakże przyjemnego i głębokiego... "_ _ **Alec**_ _" uwięzło mu w gardle, w szlochu, krwi i jęku bólu. Przyszedł tu, jego..._  
 ** _Anioł_**.   
_Jego piękny i wyjątkowy Anioł jakimś sposobem znalazł się tutaj, w ciemnej uliczce, gdy ten go najbardziej potrzebował. Mimo tego wszystkiego Magnus poczuł jak ogarnia go swego rodzaju szczęście i irracjonalna wręcz radość. Sam fakt, że nie jest teraz... Że ma kogoś przy sobie, tym bardziej tego konkretnego... Piękny nie tylko ciałem, ale i duszą, tak czystą. Przenikliwa biel, mimo demonicznej krwi, która ponoć krążyła w jego żyłach, choć każdy kto znał Alexandra twierdził bardziej że nadaje się na boską istotę, niżeli owładniętą grzechem. Czarnowłosy Anioł, który jakimś cudem stompił z niebios na ziemię... Niczym jego stróż, kroczący w jego cieniu, wiecznie nad nim czuwając i broniąc... Zmęczony umysł Łowcy powoli snuł wyobrażenia na temat wampira. Wyidealizowany i wręcz nierealny obrać Alexandra zawsze mącił i przyćmiewał zmysły Azjaty, gdy choćby na ułamek sekundy w jego głowie pojawiła się wzmianka o starszym. Piękny i czysty. Nie potrafił go sobie inaczej wyobrazić, inaczej go postrzegać, mimo że wszyscy widzieli w nim potwora i zwykłego podziemnego._  
 ** _Biel_**.


	4. Chapter 4

🚫🚫🚫

\- Nie możesz zabronić mi tam wejść! Nie możesz! - krzyczała wściekle, ignorując że łzy, które potokami spływały po jej policzkach, powoli i bardzo skutecznie niszczyły jej całą mozolną pracę, którym efektem był niegdyś uroczy i na pewno zniewalający makijaż, w co sam wampir nie wątpił by, gdyby w ogóle był godzien go zobaczyć. A nie, widział ją choć w gruncie rzeczy, na dnie jego martwego już od dawna nie bijącego serca wiedział, że nie obchodziło go to jak zniewalająco wyglądała młoda Nefilim, w makijażu czy też bez niego. Coś takiego było tylko małym i niezwykle nieistotnym szczegółem, kawałeczkiem wielkiej układanki, której efekt końcowy miał być czymś wspanialszym, niż jeden element. Jeden detal, bez którego wizja Alexandra i tak byłaby kompletna i tak nieskalana, że równie dobrze mógłby wywalić i pozostałe puzzle, zostawiając sobie tylko... jego. Bo po co byłaby mu potrzebna cała reszta, skoro byłby w posiadaniu tak nieskazitelnie pięknego i doskonałego diamentu? Nie potrzebował do szczęścia jego bliskich, rodziny czy przyjaciół. Jego duszy, ciała, czy umysłu. Wampir zadowoliłby się tylko i wyłącznie sercem, które nieskalane grzechem, biło by tylko dla niego. Marzenie tak samolubne i gubiące się w pragnieniach tak czystej i władczej chęci nie tylko zdobycia i procesu, co żądza posiadania go na wyłączność.  
 _ **Wyobrażenie**_  
Wyobrażenie tak czyste i niesamowite w swej prostocie, powtarzalnej złożoności, że grzechem byłoby okroić je z tego cienia wad jakie posiadało. Jakie posiadał. Sen na jawie i marazm codzienności, który powoli i leniwie rozmywał wszystko wokół siebie, nie pozwalając starszemu na skupienie się na czymś innym, niż jego doskonałość. Westchnął mimowolnie, czując jak pobudzone zmysły, powodują iż jego kły lekko się wysuwają, raniąc wargi od wewnątrz. Nie pamiętał by reagował tak żywo na obecność, bliską obecność kogokolwiek, a co dopiero tego nieziemskiego Łowcy. Samo wyobrażenie sobie Magnusa sprawiało, że tracił samokontrolę i zmysły, a jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć, to to czy młodszy dalej śpi, a może wybudził się już z niespokojnego snu, owładnięty gorączką? Może właśnie teraz szamocze się niespokojnie w pościeli, odczuwając ogromny ból, gdy czarnowłosy od tak rozmawia z urodziwą, rozhisteryzowaną dziewczyną? Wyrzuty sumienia zmieszane z poddenerwowaniem zakuły go niczym fala krwi, którą w gruncie rzeczy powinien teraz jak najszybciej wypić, by doprowadzić się do stanu względnego spokoju. Jego myśli niemal instynktownie uciekały, usilnie próbując pochwycić się wszystkiego, byle by tylko nie myślęć o słodkim zapachu perfum czarnowłosej i woni jej skóry. Zapach jej ciała i szum krwi w jej żyłach tak boleśnie i wyraźnie odbijał się echem w czaszce wampira, mącąc myśli i przyćmiewając zdrowy rozsądek. Myśl o jedzeniu, na które to nie miał czasu ani ochoty od prawie tygodnia, odbijał się boleśnie na jego zachowaniu.  
\- Muszę go zobaczyć... Nie po tym co... Nie czułam go, rozumiesz? Nie czułam go! - krzyczała dalej, a rozpacz w jej głosie rosła wraz z wypowiedzianymi słowami. Łzy płynęły z jej ciemnobrązowych, wręcz czarnych oczu dodając im jeszcze większej głębi, zabarwiając je smutkiem i bólem. Histeria nie odejmowana jej urody, wręcz przeciwnie. Wiecznie uśmiechnięta Izabela, w tym wydaniu wydawała się jeszcze bardziej _**ludzką**_ , niż dotychczas postrzegał ją Alexander... Większość Łowców z otoczenia Magnusa odznaczała się tą jedną cechą. Wszyscy byli _**ludzcy**_. Ludzcy, jak to dziwnie brzmi, gdy tym słowem określa się jakiegokolwiek Nefilim, którzy to zawsze są postrzegani jako bezuczuciowe maszyny do zabijania, którzy są zbyt pyszni by choćby pomyśleć o zastanowieniu się nad tym, czy wina nie leży po ich stronie. Czy to oni się są odpowiedzialni za całe zło tego świata. Wszyscy są tacy... Martwi w środku bardziej, niż sam Lorem, którego ciało umarło już tak dawno temu. Z westchnieniem chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona i przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając jej ciało w szczelnym uścisku swoich ramion. Nie szarpała się, tylko ufnie i z wdzięcznością przyjęła tą namiastkę czułości i bliskości, jaką oferował jej Alexander. Objęła go za szyję, mocno zaplatając ręce na jego karku, wtulając się w niego bardziej, kompletnie ignorując chłód jaki bił od jego ciała. Szloch ogarnął jej ciało, gdy młoda Nocna Łowczyni łkała w ramionach wyższego mężczyzny, a on oparł podbródek na jej głowie i pozwolił jej na to.   
\- Ja... Oh Alec... - szepcze łamiącym się głosem, który sprawia że jego martwa dusza kraja się, na samo brzmienie jej głosu, jej słów. Objął pewniej jej kruche i drżące ciało, gładząc uspokajająco jej plecy, gdy Izzy mówiła dalej, wylewając z siebie cały ból, smutek i żal, jakie trzymała w sobie od wczorajszego wieczoru. Alexander nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co też czuła w tym momencie dziewczyna, bo gdy on sam myślał że rozpacz zaraz przyćmi całkowicie jego zdrowy rozsądek, ona czuła coś o wiele gorszego. Co znaczyło " _ **nie czułam go**_ ", skoro wampir nigdy nie doświadczył takiej więzi? Jak w ogóle Izabella mogła czuć coś... Gorszego i mocniejszego, niż to co czuł czarnowłosy? Czy jego cierpienie kiedykolwiek będzie mogło równać się tego jej? Powoli ogarnął ją spokój, choć mimo to ci dalej stali, wtuleni w siebie, tak jakby reszta świata nie istniała, nie miała znaczenia, a chwila w której teraz się znaleźli trwała wieczność, zatrzymana w czasie. Wampir nie wiedział dlaczego w ogóle to robi, pozwolił Nefilim tak zbliżyć się do siebie, ale... Magnus ją kochał, była częścią jego, połową jego duszy, serca i umysłu, więc jak Alexander od tak, mógł odrzucić tak ważną część młodego Azjaty, gdy ten był nieprzytomny, a ona sama powoli rozpadała się na kawałeczki? Zwątpienie zmieszane z ekscytacją i wahaniem powoli ogarniało go, wpędzając jego umysł w jeszcze większy mrok.  
 _ **Nie jest idealna, nikt prócz niego nie zasługiwał na to mian**_ _ **o**_ _ **i tą dozę szaleństwa, zmieszaną z zatraceniem**_

\- Izzy, nie mogę cię do niego wpuścić. Nie dzisiaj, nie teraz... Nie gdy nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle obudzi się rano. Nie chce byś widziała go w takim stanie, bo wiem że on by tego nie chciał. Znasz go i sama też wiesz, że wygląd znaczy dla niego naprawdę wiele... - mruczy cicho niezwykle łagodnie, jakby nie rozmawiał z dorosłą kobietą, tylko z zagubionym i przerażonym dzieckiem, którym młoda Lightwood była dla niego. Może nie postrzegał jej jako siostry, ale nie była mu obojętna, choć zainteresowanie wampira nią, nie było choć w najmniejszym stopniu równe temu co czuł do jej parabatai. " _ **Przeznaczenie i los splotło wasze ścieżki ze sobą**_ " to często powtarzała mu jego zaufana przyjaciółka, choć sam czarnowłosy ignorował jej słowa. Bo skąd czarownica mogła wiedzieć coś takiego, z samej obserwacji tego, jak Alexander zachowywał się w stosunku do Cupidinis'a, gdy ten był dzieckiem, czy raczej na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat, jak to wampir towarzyszył mu jako jego cień, przyjaciel i brat? Nie była Wielkim Demonem, nie potrafiłaby, nie mogłaby dostrzec tej mglistej, choć tak wyraźnej nici jakie oplatały jego już dawno niebijące serce, ciągnąc jego do... Nie mogła, więc dlaczego miałby wierzyć jej w tej kwestii swojego nieśmiertelnego życia? Fakt życia z kimś przez tyle set lat nie znaczył jeszcze aż tak wiele, choć to właśnie ona trwała przy nim, gdy staczał się, gdy podejmował tak ważne i niezwykle samolubne decyzję, patrząc i martwiąc się przyszłością, której nigdy nie mógł być pewnym. Ona była jego sumieniem, jego głosem rozsądku, jego umysłem, sercem i duszą, tak jak Izabella była dla Magnusa. Przyjaźń z tak ciasną i trwałą więzią, której wiedział że nic nie byłoby w stanie przerwać, zniszczyć czy choćby zmącić.  
Alexander mógł nie mówić Łowczyni niczego, słowa nie były tutaj potrzebne, bo oboje wiedzieli, że młoda Lightwood wiedziała i rozumiała go. Jak nikt inny, ona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego co czuje, za co był jej niezwykle wdzięczny, gdyż wiedząc o tym, nie musiał mówić niczego na głos, nie musiał się przyznawać, bo wypowiedziane słowa sprawiają, że to o czym marzy i czego bał się najbardziej, ziściło by się. Trzymanie czarnowłosej w ramionach, pomagało też wampirowi w skupieniu się i zebraniu myśli. Nie mógł przecież postąpić impulsywnie, zaspokajając tylko własne potrzeby, nie oglądając się na innych. Nie teraz, nie przy Izabell i nie gdy Magnus leżał w pokoju obok.   
\- Jutro... Obiecuję, że jutro ale jeszcze nie teraz, nie przed zachodem słońca - szepcze cicho, wręcz niesłyszalnie odsuwając lekko kobietę, która mimo wszystko wciąż oplatała go rękoma, drażniąc jego skórę na karku, długimi i zadbanymi paznokciami, jakby starała się jakoś na niego wpłynąć, pomóc mu, odciągając jego myśli tak by zwróciły się zupełnie w inną stronę. Jej stronę? Kuszenie i podjudzanie, ciągnięcie za nos było typowym i chyba ulubionym zajęciem kobiet. A co dopiero pięknej i zabójcza Izabella Lightwood, która słynęła z tego typu praktyk w świecie cieni. Dorobiła się wręcz sławy w NY.

\- Alec... Jadłeś coś? Wyglądasz tak blado - mówi łagodnie, równie cicho co on, jakby bała się że ktoś może czaić się w mroku pomieszczenia, tylko czekając i przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, która to teraz przeszła na jeszcze bardziej poufne tematy, ukazując tylko to ile oboje znaczyli dla siebie na wzajem. Izabela z czystym sumieniem mogła stwierdzić, że nie postrzega Alexandra jako zwykłego podziemnego. Nie widziała w nim wampira i potwora, jak to często Łowcy określali dzieci nocy, brzydząc się ich tak samo jak reszty podziemia. Dla czarnowłosej Lorem znaczył wiele, w głębi serca był dla niej niemal jak starszy brat. Zawsze był obok i pomagał jej, Magnus'owi i Jonathan'owi, co było niezwykle urocze i... Intymne z jego strony. Może to właśnie przez przyjaźń z nim, przez to jaką więź młoda Lightwood czuła z wampirem, teraz jako wręcz dorosła, nie brzydziła się podziemnych i traktowała ich na równi ze sobą? Dlatego teraz, gdy widziała w jakim mizernym stanie się znajduje nie mogła by po prostu tego zignorować.   
\- Martwię się, nie powinieneś doprowadzać się do takiego stanu, Maggie by tego nie chciał, a ty mimo wszystko zawsze to robisz, gdy dzieje się mu krzywda - wzdycha cicho, gładząc jego ramiona, chcąc go jakoś uspokoić, gdy poczuła że ten spina się jeszcze bardziej.

_\- co... Ja... - mamrocze wyraźnie zdziwiony i zawstydzony, gubiąc się we własnych słowach i myślach. Wpatrzył się w dziewczynę, kompletnie zbyt_ _y_ _z tropu, gdy ta się odsunęła i zaczęła... Rozpinać swoją sukienkę. Wampir nie wiedział co powinien czuć w tej chwili, czy o czym powinien myśleć, gdyż jedyne na czym potrafił się teraz skupić i na czym zawiesić wzrok, to aksamitna skóra na szyi kobiety. Szum krwi w jej żyłach, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny, a tętnica przy krtani pulsowała tak ochoczo, że Alexander miał wrażenie jakby ta starała się go zahipnotyzować. Czuł jak serce czarnowłosej przyspiesza swojej pracy, pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, choć nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, swoich niezwykle ciemno brązowych oczu, które teraz wydawały się ta_ _k_ _głębokie i czyste, niczym obsydian. Zagryzł mocno zęby na dolnej wardze, raniąc ją swoimi kłami, które wbrew jego woli, wysunęły się w pełni. Eksponował je nieumyślnie, tracąc prze_ _z_ _chwilę całkowicie kontrolę, na_ _d_ _swoim instynktem, który to wręcz kazał mu wgryźć się w szyje dziewczyny i spijać jej anielską krew, z ran które to wampir zrobiłby w amoku szału i głod_ _u_ _. Już słyszał w głowie jej krzy_ _k_ _i, to jak dławi się własną krwią, która to zalewała by jej gardło, uniemożliwiając oddychani_ _e_ _, przez co młoda Nefilim najpewniej by się udusiła. Trzask łamanych kości, gdy Alexand_ _er_ _przypadkiem użyłby dużo za dużo siły, próbując ją przytrzymać, gdy ta szarpała by się i szamotała, walcząc o życie i chcąc uciec. Wizja tak straszna, a jednak tak doskonała i pobudzająca, że podziemny nie potrafił i nie chciał zapanować nad własnym, rozemocjonowany_ _m_ _i rozhisteryzowanym umysłem._   
_\- Lightwood... - warczy wściekle i gardłowo, ostrzegawczo wbijając w nią przy tym spojrzenie oczu, które powoli zasłaniały się mgiełką i przybierały inny odcie_ _ń. Kolor błękitu jego oczy, został wyraźnie zmącony, inną barwą._   
_\- ... Proszę... Przestań ... - wręcz warczy, odsuwając się o krok, choć w rezultacie swoich umiejętności, bardziej niż o kilka centymetrów, pokonał dystans paru m_ _etrów_ _, uderzając biodrami o komodę. Nefilim uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i zaczęła do niego powoli podchodzić, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak dziko teraz wyglądały jego oczy. Cały Alexander wyglądał teraz tak drapieżnie i przerażająco, że każda inna osoba, pewnie już dawno by zaprzestała swoich poczynań. Kolor jego ocz_ _u_ _przybrały odcień krwistej czerwieni, tak głębokiej i odstręczającej, podobnej do szkarłatu, który sączył się z wargi, którą to rozgryzł usilnie starając się uspokoić i zebrać myśli, odwrócić wzrok... Mimo iż przyparty do muru, wciąż_ _czuł się jak drapieżnik, niżeli ofiarą, choć to jego zdobycz próbowała go uwieść._

_\- czemu? Nic nie jadłeś, a ja... Martwię się - odparła, a jej szept był dla niego jak płachta na byka. Smukłe i piękne ciało Izabell nie wprawiało go w taki stan, choć musiał przyznać że mimo oczywistego braku zainteresowania, jakim darzył płeć przeciwną, cóż... Blada, wręcz porcelanowa skóra, wraz z czerwoną bielizną, która to na myśl niemal od razu podsuwała mu kolor krwi, komponowała się w tak zjawiskową i zniewalającą całość, że wariował jeszcze bardziej. Warczy cicho i wściekle, mocno zaciskając palce na komodzie, do tego stopnia że w pokoju rozbrzmiał nieprzyjemny charakterystyczny dźwięk dla łamanego drewna. Ignorował ból i drzazgi. Ignorował też fakt, że ta cholerna komoda była naprawdę droga i stara, a Alexander lubił ją naprawdę, naprawdę kurwa bardzo. Nic nie miało teraz znaczenia, poza młodą łowczynią, która tak kusząco odchyliła głowę w bok, eksponując swoje runy i wesoło pulsującą tętnice. Położyła swoje smukłe dłonie na klatce piersiowej wampira, drażniąc ją paznokciami, rozpinając kilka pierwszych guzików od jego koszuli._

_**Zbyt doskonała, by być prawdziwą?** _

\- _**MAGNUS!?**_ \- krzyk wyrwał go z zamyślenia, mącąc niesamowicie przerażające wyobrażenie i odganiając majaki wycieńczonego umysłu, który teraz znów był w stanie skupić się na rzeczywistości, która go otaczała. Jak mimo tych wszystkich lat życia, wciąż nie był w stanie opanować się w pełni? Może to nie samokontrola, a sam zapach Nefilim tak na niego wpłynął? Może nie słodkie perfumy, a woń cynamonu i drzewa sandałowego, który tak przyjemnie bił z pokoju obok, jak zapowiedź niechybnej zguby Alexandra? Pokusa zmieszana z odorem śmierci i obietnicą czegoś wielkiego, co wynagrodzi cały trud i wszystkie wyrzeczenia, jakich musiał dokonać, by dotrzeć do tego miejsca, tej osoby i tego czasu?   
Głośny łoskot i miauczenie dobiegło ich z pokoju gościnnego, w którym to znajdował się obiekt zainteresowania dwojga przyjaciół. Połowa ich serc, duszy, umysłu i ciała. Część życia tak niewielka, a zarazem niesamowicie istotna, bez której stracili by swój blask. Izabella szarpnęła się niemal odruchowo w stronę drzwi, ale powstrzymały ją skutecznie niezwykle silne ramiona Alexandra, które wciąż oplatały ją pewnie w pasie. Mimo wszystko wampir nie mógł pozwolić sobie na puszczenie dziewczyny, która to straciła wszelką władze nad własnym ciałem i umysłem ogarniętym potworną agonią.  
\- Alec! Proszę! - łka głośno, zaciskając palce na jego przedramionach, drażniąc jego skórę i rozdrapując ją swoimi długimi i zadbanymi paznokciami. Mimo wszystko jej histeria nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, ignorował sprawnie ból odciągając ją na bok. Szeptał łagodnie uspokajające frazy, wtulając swoje wąskie i pełne usta w jej zaróżowiony policzek, całując delikatnie jej skórę. Posadził ją na kanapie, starając się ją zahipnotyzować za pomocą swoich wampirzych umiejętności, co okazało się, ku uciesze i zaskoczeniu samego Alexandra, dość prostym zadaniem. Nie miał serca odsyłać biednej i małej Izabella do instytutu, dlatego też, gdy ta zasnęła opadając na kanapę, a jej czarne włosy opadł kaskadą na kunsztowny mebel, wykonany z ciemnego dębu i białej skóry, starszy podniósł ją ostrożnie i zaniósł ją do jednej z pustych sypialni gościnnych. Może to przez zazdrość, a może przez zwykłe zamartwianie stanem Azjaty? Ale sama "opiekuńczość" nie wyjaśnia czemu tak reagował na sam fakt, że Izabella martwiła się o Magnusa  
 _ **Że mogła być dla niego ważniejsza niż sam Alexander**_  
 _ **Że BYŁA dla niego ważniejsza niż Alexander**_  
Może to te słowa, to przeświadczenia i ta prawda były dla niego tak dotkliwe, jak nóż wbity prosto w jego serce, a ostrze krajało jego martwą, sponiewieraną duszę na kawałeczki, sprawiając że nie mógł się pozbierać. Że rozpadał się od wewnątrz, usilnie próbując nie pokazać tego innym. Bo po co martwić bliskich swoim irracjonalnym stanem, swoim odczuciem więdnięcia i powolnego zapadania się w sobie? Wampir nie był taki, nie był egoistą który tylko czyha na atencję innych, choć pragnął jej. Pragnął uznania, którego nigdy nie zaznał, a przynajmniej nie w drugim życiu. Życiu po śmierci. W takich chwilach jak ta często wracał myślami do swojego dawnego _**Ja**_. Tęsknił do niego, mimo iż obrany w jego pamięci wyblakły już do tego stopnia, że nie pamiętał twarzy rodziców, głosu matki i ciepłego uśmiechu ojca. Śmiechu rodzeństwa i... Słodkich warg ukochanego na swoich ustach, gdy to urządzali sobie potajemne schadzki. Nie pamiętał już... Nic.   
_**Nic**_  
Jak przerażająco i pusto brzmią te słowa? Bo " _ **Nic**_ " to zaprzeczenie do " _ **Wszystko**_ ", " _ **Coś**_ ". Więc jeżeli nie ma " _ **Nic**_ " to tak jakby stwierdzić że wszystko jest już stracone. Że wszystko straciło sens i już nigdy go nie odzyska. Bo nie ma już "Nic"  
 _ **Nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, nic, ni**_ _ **c**_ _ **...**_  
A jednak w tej pustce, w tym zatraceniu się w bólu i samozniszczeniu, gdy odtwarza się w nieskończoność liczne wspomnienia, tęskniąc do lat minionych, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający świat i przyszłość... Może pojawić się promyk nadziei. Promyk słońca, który świeci mocniej niż niejedna gwiazda. Niż każda gwiazda jaką kiedykolwiek Alexander widział w swoim długim życiu. I może po prostu chciał, pragnął i _**potrzebował**_ by ta _**gwiazda**_ świeciła tylko dla niego, tylko na jego prywatnym niebie wiecznego życia, przesiąkniętego bólem i krwią? Może po prostu raz, Raz w życiu chciał być **inn** **i**. Samolubny i egoistyczny jak inny, bo mógł. Miał do tego prawo, gdy przez te wszystkie lata nie robił nic dla siebie, a dla innych.


End file.
